Miss Popularity
by xo-emma-ox
Summary: Claire used to be homeschooled, but now she goes to Harvest High. She fears she won't be accepted. Oh, but she will. By the most popular girls in school. And by the cutest boys. Mean Girls, HM style. Claire/Gray New name, same story.
1. Chapter 1

**HOO-AH!**

**Surprised? Yeah, this is another one I came up with. It's more of a HM rendition of Mean Girls. I'll try my best to make it more HM-y then MG-y. Claire is Cady Heron, Gray is Aaron Samuels, Karen is Regina George, Rick is Damien, Ann is Janice Ian, Popuri is Karen Smith, Cliff is Glenn Coco, Elli is Gretchen Wieners, Kai is Jason... The list goes on. It's gonna be great. I hope you're all as excited as I am!! XD And right now, they're not really in Mineral Town. It's more like... Mineral _City_. **

**Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating my other stories. I just can't seem to think of more ideas! It's KILLING ME!! ... Maybe I'll just have to keep uploading new ones to make you happy! At least you know I actually AM writing!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or Mean Girls. And this is just like the movie, so... yeah. I might change it up a BIT, but not really. If you don't know how the movie goes, it might be more interesting.**

**HURRAH!**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

"Alright, do you have everything you need?" Dad asked.

"I put my number in my bag, incase you forget anything." Mom added.

"If you get lost, just ask one of the bigger kids to help, okay?" Dad put his hands on my shoulders. "Got it?"

My mother nodded tearfully.

I smiled. "I think so."

Now, when most kids start school, they're five. But me... I'm sixteen. My name is Claire. I used to live in Arfrica with my parents. My mother was studying the wildlife there. Then the company got transfered to Mineral City. So it was 'bye bye' Africa, 'hello' high school. Up until now, I was homeschooled. Now... I know what you're thinking.

_Homeschooled kids are freaks_.

But I'm not like that. I'm just a normal girl... going to a normal school... Oh, goddess, I'm nervous!

After hugging both of my parents, I began to cross the road leading to Harvest High.

**CRASH!**

... And then I was run over by a bus...

Just kidding.

I was _narrowly avoided_ by a bus. I could hear my mother yelp from behind me.

I turned. "I'm okay." I took a deep breath. _Am_ I okay? "I'll be more careful." I grinned.

I glanced both ways, and then crossed the street. I could see other kids my age messing around in the schoolyard. I followed the path leading to the front doors.

**WHOOSH!**

A football had flown by, grazing my lip. I was thrown a dirty look at from the owner of the ball, a boy my age, maybe older, maybe younger. He had dark eyes that were glued to my chest, and was wearing a purple bandana. I continued walking, wrapping my sweater around me tighter. I glanced sideways to see a girl with long black hair stomping out a flame-engulfed piece of paper. She glared at me from beneath her wire-rimmed glasses. I averted my gaze elsewhere.

--

**Claire's POV**

Staring at the map of the school in my hands, I walked into my first class. Math. I noticed the teacher standing casually against her desk, sporting a pink cable-knit sweater and a long blue jean skirt. I sighed with relief.

"Hi, I'm Claire. I came here from Africa. If I have any questions, should I-"

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass." The girl finished. She took a seat.

My face burned. How could I mistaken a girl for a teacher?! I heard giggles from two students behind me. I turned and and scanned their faces. The girl had long red hair that hung in her face, her eyes rimmed with heavy eyeliner, and the boy sitting behind her was smaller, his long brown hair held back with a headband.

They were laughing at me.

I sighed, aiming for the desk nearest me.

"You can't sit there. Rudy Johnson's _boyfriend_ sits there." The redhead pointed to the girl in front of her that I had mistaken for the teacher, who glared at me.

I started for the seat behind a large boy two seats down.

"Nuh uh." The redhead stated. "He farts a lot."

I grimaced and went back to the front of the room, glancing down at my map again. Was there another math class I should go-

**SPLASH!**

I had accidentely walked into the actual teacher while I wasn't paying attention, spilling coffee all over the front of her sweater.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, as I reach down to gather up her papers that had flown through the air.

"It's alright. It's my fault. I need to watch where I'm going." She takes the papers and sets them on her desk.

As she went to remove her sweater, a man walked in. Little did she know, her t-shirt underneath was sticking to her seater, revealing her purple bra.

"Uh... Miss Norbury?" The man started, his eyes unmoving from her chest.

"My shirt is stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" She asked me.

My eyes bugged out. "Uh, yeah." I quickly yanked it back down.

"Er-... How was your summer Miss Norbury?" The man asked.

She strained a smile. "I got a divorce."

"Uhh... My carpel tunnel came back."

Miss Norbury glanced at him. "I win."

"Yes, you do."

I stand there like an idiot as he flirts with my supposed math teacher. Man, this was awkward.

He cleared his throat. "We have a new student this year. She came all the way from Africa."

Miss Norbury looked around the classroom, her eyes falling on an African American girl with beaded hair and wildly printed clothing. "Welcome!"

The girl looked around awkwardly. "... I'm from Michigan."

I smothered a laugh.

"...Great. That's great." Miss Norbury added, embarassed.

"Her name is Claire. Claire Parker." The man added.

"Um... that's me." I smiled.

His eyes shot over to me as I stood in the corner. "Well, Claire. I'm principal Anderson. If you have any questions, you can ask me, or Miss Norbury."

"Will do." I muttered as I took the seat beside the redhead and the other boy.

--

**Claire's POV**

The rest of the day was a blur. I ended up eating lunch in a bathroom stall. At least I had survived my first day or high school.

As I climbed the front steps of my house, I noiced my parents sitting on the front porch. My mother smiled widely.

"How was your first day?"

I shook my head and went inside before she would see me cry.

--

**The next day...**

**Claire's POV**

I took the seat _behind_ the seat behind Fart Boy. The one next to the red head, and the other boy.

"I'm Ann. And this is Rick." The girl smiled, and gestured to Rick, who was eyeing my hair.

"Is that your natural hair color?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and held it up to his face.

"See, this is the color I want."

Ann laughed at my expression. "That's just Rick. He's almost to gay to function."

I laughed, too, as soon as he released my hair. I immediately got out my map of the school and handed it to Ann, who read it over.

"Do you think you could help me to my next class?"

"Health, room 212." She grimaced, then smiled. "That's in the back building."

Rick raised an eyebrow, and Ann sent him a look. "...Yeah, that's in the back building. We'll take you there."

The smiled. I smiled back. "Thanks."

Rick took the map from Ann. "12th grade calculus? You like _math_?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"_Why_?"

"Because it's the same in every country." I looked down at my feet.

Ann said 'ew' at the same time Rick said 'that's beautiful'.

--

**Claire's POV**

Ann had offered to show me to the back building, and Rick agreed.

"Make way! New meat coming through!" He hollered as Ann yanked my down the hall.

As they led my outside and through the football field, I couldn't help but wonder where the back building _was_.

"Where is the back building?" I asked them.

Ann laughed, taking a seat on the grass. "It burned down in '93."

"_What_?" I can't miss a class on my first day of school! This is horrible!

"Calm down. We're your _friends_." She patted the grass next to her, gesturing me to sit.

I sat. But only because Ann had said we were friends... I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of Health class.

--

**In room 212**

"Don't have sex. Don't have sex in the missionary position. Don't have sex standing up. Just.. don't have sex. Or you _will_ get pregnant, and _die_." The Health teacher picked up a plastic container. "Now everybody take some rubbers."

--

**Claire's POV**

"Here. I made you a map of the cafeteria." Ann handed me a sheet of looseleaf with rectangles on it.

I scanned it, thankful for some knowledge of where _not_ to sit.

"It's the basics. You've got the jocks... burnouts... asian nerds..." Ann began. "..._cool_ asians... sexually active band geeks... girls who eat their feelings... girls who don't eat _anything_... the coolest people you will ever meet"- She points to her own table, then one labeled 'PLASTICS'-" ... and the worst."

"Who are the plastics?" I ask.

"They're high school royalty." Ann rolled her eyes and smirked.

"For the love of Goddess, would you look at Popuri's gym clothes!" Rick pointed a finger in the direction of a half-dressed, ditzy-looking, pink haired girl who clapped, and someone threw a football to her.

It hit her in the boobs and fell to the ground.

I giggled along with Ann and Rick as I scanned the gym class entering the football field.

"Rick sat next to her in english last semester." Ann told me.

He leaned over to me. "She asked me how to spell _orange_."

I snorted.

"That little one," Ann pointed to a small girl with a brown bob chatting on a cellphone. "That's Elli. She's the queen of gossip. She knows _everything_ about _everyone_."

Rick nudged me and whispered. "That's why her hair is so big. It's _full of secrets_."

A football flew through the air, whacking Popuri in the chest again, the rickshawing into the back of Elli's head, knocking the phone out of her hand. She scowled and let out an angry growl, completely overreacting, and refused to let anyone help her up.

I laughed, then grew serious when Ann did. "And evil takes a human form in _Karen White_."

A large group of boys were carrying a beautiful girl above them like a queen. She had a seductive smile on her face. I immediately stared at her. She was flawless. I wanted to _be_ her.

Ann sneared. "Now, don't be alarmed. She _may_ seem like your average slut-faced, skank, hoe-bag that ruins peoples lives. But in reality, she's _so much more_."

I sighed deeply. Why did Ann hate Karen so much? She looked... nice... enough.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!**

Lunch time.

--

**Claire's POV**

"I'm in charge of a lunchtime survey. Would you mind answering a few questions?" He asked.

"Sure," I say.

"Is your muffin _buttered_?" He was kind of cute. I could do without the purple bandana, though.

I had just gotten my tray, and I didn't buy a muffin. I didn't understand. Where was Ann's table again...?

"What?" I ask, fumbling through my bag.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" He flashed a seductive smile.

"My _what_?" I ask again.

It was then until I noticed I was standing in front of the 'PLASTIC' table.

"Kai, why are you such a skeeze?" The gorgeous brunette asked him.

I look to Kai, then back at her. Popuri glared at him, then whisper-yelled; "_You were supposed to call me last night_!"

"Kai," Karen sneared. "You do not show up at a party _with _Popuri, and then hit on some innocent girl." She glanced at me. "Do you _want_ to have sex with him?"

I held my breath, then mumbled. "No, thank you."

"See?" Karen smiled, then waved him off. "So you can go shave your back now."

I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I hear Kai mutter 'bitch' under his breath. I begin to walk away.

"Hold on." Karen stopped me. "Why don't I know you?"

"I..." I looked around the cafeteria. There was Ann! She was waving me over. Phewf. "I'm new here."

"What?" My eyes glued back to Karen, who was smiling with her head sitting in her hands. Popuri and Elli simply stared.

"I lived in Africa."

Popuri butt in. "If you're from Africa... then why are you _white_?"

What the heck

"Oh my Goddess, Popuri." Elli sneared. "You can't just ask someone why they're _white_."

Karen rolled her eyes, then focused back on me.

"Back to the school topic. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I used to be homeschooled." Make it brief. Just let me go!

"_What_?"

How could she not know what 'homeschooled' meant? "My mom used to-"

"I know what 'homeschooled' means, I'm not retarded." Karen quickly added, then she laughed. It sounded like tinkling bells. "So you've never been to a real school before?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Shut up." She told me. "_Shut up_."

I smiled awkwardly. "I didn't say anything..."

"Wow. You're like, really pretty." Karen added.

I grinned. "Thank you." No one every called me pretty before. Not even my mother!

"So you agree?" She asked. Elli smirked, and Popuri giggled. "You think you're really pretty."

My smile faded. Did she think I was conceded or something? "I mean, I... I don't know..."

Karen's eyes shot to my wrist. "Wow, I love your bracelet."

I was back. "Thanks. My mom made it for me."

"Totally adorable."

She smiled, then leaned back and began to whisper in Elli's ear. Elli nodded, and so did Popuri. Karen ran her fingers through her lustrous hair, and then glanced back at me. Elli spoke then.

"Look," She smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth. "We don't normally do this, but we're inviting you to sit with us for _the rest of the week_."

Wow. I mean, _wow_! Imagine; the most popular girls in school asking _me_ to sit with them! Karen patted the table, gesturing me to sit in front of her. I looked back over at Ann's table. She was placing lunch meats onto Rick's face, who was mumbling in French. She noticed me looking, and waved me over. I could sit with them anyday. This; this was special. I could sit with Ann and Rick whenever I want. _Sit here_, a voice inside me said. _Sit here, and be popular._

So I did.

--

**I really wanted to keep going with this chapter, but I had to stop. I can't wait for some reviews! XD**

**- emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already! I was bored. XD This is where Gray is introduced!! YAY!! THREE CHEERS FOR GRAY! HIP HIP! ... woo.**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**AND I changed the name. I had a discussion with a close friend, and decided to change it. It just didn't _fit_, you know?^^**

--

**Claire's POV**

"Oh my Goddess, you _have_ to do it! And tell me all the horrible things they say!" Ann cried excitedly.

"I think Karen seems... nice." I disagreed quietly, leaning against the sink.

Ann's face screwed up with anger. "Karen White is not _nice_! She's a scum-sucking road-whore! She _ruined my life_!"

A flush. Rick exited the bathroom stall next to us, and headed for the sink.

"She's fabulous, but she's evil." He added.

A girl that was already washing her hands screamed.

"Hey! Get out of here!"

Rick squealed. "Oh my Goddess, Danny DeVito! I love your work!"

The girl ran off.

I shook it off. "What would we even talk about?"

"Ashtyn Kutcher," Rick suggested.

"Is that a band?" I asked.

"Just do it! Please?" Ann begged.

Think about it. I could have my _real_ friends, _and_ the coolest girls in school. It's like the best of both worlds!

"Okay, okay." I gave in happily. "Do you have anything pink?"

"No," Ann laughed.

"Yes," Rick laughed, too.

--

**Claire's POV**

I can't believe it's my second day of school, and I'm already pretending to be someone else, so I can tell my friends everything the Plastics do.

I climbed the steps of my house. My parents were out drinking coffee on the patio.

"How was your day?" My mother asked.

"Fine," I replied, heading for the door.

"Were people nice?" My father added.

"...No."

My mother strained a sympathetic smile. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

--

**The next day...**

**Claire's POV**

Phewf. I can't believe the Plastics _actually_ accepted me as their own! And I can't believe I have to pretend I want to. But... was I pretending? I glanced back up at the board and scribbled down whatever was written. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Uh, hey, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" A husky voice asked.

My eyes glued themselves to his face. He was turned around, facing me. His hat sat in the corner of his desk. _Gray _. I had heard about him! Total hottie, senior, and _amazing_ at soccer. My lips parted, and I slowly handed him the pencil I was using.

"T-thanks," He mumbled, turning back around.

The class turned to stare at me. I shook my head, ridding my thoughts of _him_. I had only had one other crush in my life; His name was Nafume, we were five.

--

**Africa, 11 years ago**

"I like you," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around Nafume.

"Go away," He replied, walking away.

Rejection.

--

**Present day**

**Claire's POV**

But this one hit me like a big yellow school bus.

Gray was...

"Claire? What did you get for an answer?" Miss Norbury asked.

"_So cute_." I said allowed.

Everyone turned to stare at me, including Gray. He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Oh, I mean, uh, x over y equals "n" plus 1 over 4." He just smiled at me! AHH!

Miss Norbury smiled. "That's good. Very good."

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Crap.

I gathered my books quickly, but when I looked up, he was already gone.

--

**Claire's POV**

"... So try to stay away from jeans as much as possible." Elli recited for me. She was giving me some sort of wardrobe explanation. "Oh! And you can only wear your hair in a pony tail _once_ _a week_. So... I guess you chose today."

She smiled apologetically. I looked around awkwardly.

"Oh! And you can only wear jeans or trank pants on Fridays. You can't wear a tank top two days in a row... And if you break any other these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch. I mean, not just you, _any of us_. Like, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the Art Freaks."

Elli pointed to Ann and Rick's table. Ann was layering sliced meats onto Rick's face, who was mumbling french. I giggled.

"We always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with, because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends if it looks good on you first, right?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I wouldn't?"

"Right. It's like, the same with guys, right? You may _think_ you like someone-" She scowled.

Popuri spoke up, narrowing her eyes. "- but you could be wrong."

Elli shook off whatever was bothering her, and put on a happy face. "So, have you seen anyone you think is cute yet?"

I take a deep breath. Could I trust them? What if Gray was considered... Oh, I don't know... a _loser_?

No. They wouldn't think that. They're my friends. At least... I _think_ they're my friends...

"It's just some guy in my calculus class-"

"Who is it?!" Popuri and Elli both lean in, eyes the size of dinner plates. "Is it a senoir?"

"Um," I look around, making sure no one is listening to our conversation. Clear. "H-his name i-is Gray H-hearn."

"No." Elli's mouth hung open.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Popuri covers her mouth with a dainty hand.

Oh my Goddess, he _was_ a loser! Oh, no!

"No. Youcan't like Gray Hearn. He's Karen's ex-boyfriend!"

I bite my lip.

"They went out for a year!" Popuri ran a hand through her wild pink waves.

Elli scoffed. "And she was _devastated_ when he broke up with her last year!"

"I thought she dumped him for Cliff...?" Popuri questioned.

"_Regardless_. Ex-boyfriends are _off-limits_ to friends." Elli returned to the subject. "But don't worry. I'll _never_ tell Karen what you said." She places a cold hand on my shoulder from across the table, and I shudder. "It'll be our little secret."

Popuri smiles.

I take a deep breath. Why do I suddenly have goosebumps? Something doesn't feel right. Something bad is going to happen.

Suddenly, Karen returns from the cafeteria line carrying cheese fries and two diet cokes. She sits down next to me. I hold my breath, and Elli smiles genuinely at me. Popuri seems to have forgotten the entire topic.

Elli grabs my wrist and stares at my bracelet.

"Wow. Karen was right. Your bracelet is so _fetch_."

Karen, who was occupied with her fries, turned to Elli.

"What is _fetch_?" She scowled.

"Uh," Elli panicked. "It's like... slang from... England."

Karen snorted.

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Saved by the bell!

"Claire!" Elli grabbed my arm again, then winks. "Don't forget those rules!"

Popuri spoke up, smiling. "On Wednesdays, we wear pink."

I nodded slowly. "Got it."

"Love ya," Karen blew a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." I muttered back, grateful to be able to get away from them.

--

**The next day, in calculus.**

**Claire's POV**

I stare at his face. Gray was peering out the window. His jaw was angular, his flaming red hair was perfectly tousled, and his dark blue eyes were so sincere. How could such a boy be so... _hot_? Just because I can't like him, doesn't mean I can't look at him... Or think about him... or... talk to him?

"Hey, Gray, I-" I began, but was cut off by a boy I had never met before.

"You're that Africa girl, right?"

"Um," I peered over his shoulder, but couldn't make Gray out in the crowd. I gave up. "Yeah."

"My name is Kevin Gnapoor, captain of the North Shore Mathletes. We participate in math challenges against other high school in the state. And we can get twice as much funding if we have a girl. You should think about joining." He smiles.

Miss Norbury, who was rummaging through her desk, looks up and smiles, too. "You'd be perfect for it."

"Yeah, definitely." My parents would be ecstatic if I told them I had joined a club.

Kevin reaches into his pocket, and hands me a card. "Here's my card."

I glance at it.

_Kevin Gnapoor_

_Math Enthusiast/ Badass MC_

I giggle.

Kevin nods slowly, and I feel the need to cover myself up. He was staring at my chest.

"Think it over. 'Cause we're thinking about getting jackets."

"Yeah, sure." I gather my books and head for the door.

--

**Crappy ending, I know. I didn't want to keep going for too long, though. I won't have anything for the next chapter! XD It's all good. A tiny bit of Graire fluff, but there's more to come.^^**

**-emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, then. So we've met the Plastics, we've met Gray, we had a tiny bit of fluff. We need more. But maybe next chapter. We need more crisis! Good things take time, remember! ^^**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

I smile as Gray zips back and forth across the soccer field. I sat watching him from a bench a long ways away, close to the school's driveway. I didn't want him to reconize me. But he did.

"H-hey!" He hollers, giving me a brief wave.

I want to scream, but I wave back instead. Suddenly, there is a car behind me. I adjust Rick's large pink shirt I was wearing.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping." Karen ordered, flipping her silky brown hair. Elli giggled from beside her in the front seat. Popuri was looking up at the sky from the back.

She was like the Barbie doll I never had. The more I hung out with her, the more I wanted to _be_ her. I guess the Plastics liked me as a pet, since they were inviting me to go shopping.

I climbed into the back with Popuri, who is smiling. I smile back.

--

**Claire's POV**

Being at the mall in Mineral City was kind of like being home in Africa- watching the animals around the watering hole. There were girls fixing eachother's hair, boys monkeying around by the giant fountain, and another girl attacks someone, and both end up going for a swim...

"So how was your first week, Claire?" Elli asked.

"Good. I think I'm joining Mathletes."

"No, no, no. That's social suicide." Karen scolds. "_Damn_! You are _so_ lucky you have us to guide you."

I sigh.

"Oh my Goddess, there's Kai." Popuri yelps, then tilts her head. "And he's with Mary Wardell."

I look towards the direction Popuri was gesturing. I see the lunch survey boy cuddling with a dark haired girl. The same one that had had the flame engulfed homework on my first day, and given me a dirty look. I shudder.

"No," Karen objects. "He can not just blow you off like that. Kai is _such_ a little skeeze. Gimme your phone."

Popuri hands it to her.

"What are you doing?" Popuri shrieks. "You can't call him!"

"Give me a break." Karen glares at her, phones the operator. "Hello, Wardell on South Boulevard?"

"Caller I.D." Popuri grimaces, grabbing onto Karen's arm, who pulls away.

"Not when you're calling from information. Hello, may I speak to Mary Wardell?"

I lean in to hear.

"Sorry, she's not in at the moment. Who's calling?" Mary's mother asked.

Karen speaks more maturely. "Oh, this is Susan from Planned Parenthood. I have her test results. If you could have her call me back as soon as possible... it's _urgent_. Thank you."

She hangs up after a loud thump comes from the other line. I'm guessing Mary's mother fainted. I laugh along with the rest, then turned my gaze back to Mary. She had her phone up to her ear and was saying "Mom? Are you alright?". I felt a pang of guilt.

"She's not going out anymore." Karen laughs.

"Oh my Goddess, that was _awesome_!" Popuri and Elli squeal.

I look away, suddenly not wanting to be with them. Were they always that mean? But I had laughed along with them. Did that make _me_ mean, too?

"Let's go back to my place." Karen finally says. "This place blows."

We all agreed.

--

**Claire's POV**

We pulled into a huge driveway in front of a massive victorian style house.

"Wow, Karen. Your house is _really_ nice." I commented.

"I know, right?" She flashes a perfect smile, then walks up the stairs leading to the front door, leaving me behind.

Elli leans over to me. "Make sure to check out her mom's boob job." She whispered. "They're hard as rock."

I hold my breath, and nod, following Karen up the stairs. I didn't really have time to look around. I was too busy trying to immitate Karen's confident stride. It was hard.

"Hey, hey!" Mrs. White appeared from a beautiful kitchen, sporting a skin tight sweat suit and a small dog under one arm. "How are my best girlfriends?"

"Hey, Mrs. White." Elli grinned.

Popuri nugded me, and made a gesture meaning 'look at her boobs!'. I grimace.

"Oh, and who's this?" Mrs. White indicates to me.

I smile.

Elli butts in. "This is Claire Parker. She's new this year."

"Oh," Karen's mom smiles widely, and extends her arms for a hug. "Welcome to our home."

It's only then until I notice her rock-hard boob job-

"Ow." I mutter under my breath.

"Just to let you know, if you need anything, just ask. I'm not like a regular mom. I'm a cool mom. Right, Karen?" Mrs. White glances to Karen, who was waiting on the impressive staircase leading... well, upstairs.

"Please stop talking." She said.

"Ok. I'm gonna make you girls a hump-day treat." Her mother waltzes back into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Claire." Popuri pulls me away. "Let's go to Karen's room."

I follow.

"_Wow_." I nearly holler. "This-" I gesture around me. "-is your room?"

Karen grins. "It used to be my parents, but I made them trade me."

It was amazing. _More_ than amazing. It was the size of our entire upstairs floor, painted a bright pink, and placed front and center was a king-size bed the size of my room. Everything was high-end or made of pure silk. An LCD widescreen T.V. was loacted on the far wall, and a large stereo took up another. A large patio door led out to the pool on my right.

"Happy hour's from four to six!" Mrs. White reappeared, carrying a tray of martini glasses filled with a red liquid.

"Um," I mutter to her, taking my glass. "There's no alcohol in this, is there?"

"Oh no, honey, no. What kind of mother do you think I am?" She leans in, smiling. "Why? Do you want some? 'Cause if you do, I'd rather you drink it in the house."

"No, thank you." I try and smile back.

"So, girls." Mrs. White tosses her signature mocha colored hair. "What is the 411? What as everyone been up to?"

The small dog had attached itself to Mrs. White's right breast, and was now pulling with all it's strength. My eyes bugged out.

"_Mom_," Karen interupted, noticing the display of her incoherant mother. "Could you go fix your hair?"

"Sure," Her mother stands. "Oh, I love you. You girls keep me young."

I take a seat at the end of Karen's large bed draped with black silk.

Karen stepped in front of a large mirror, and Popuri and Elli mimick.

"My calves are huge." Elli complains.

"At least you guys can wear halters." Karen scowls. "I have _man shoulders_."

Before I met the Plastics, I always thought there was just fat and skinny. Little did I know, there was so much more.

"My pores are _huge_." Karen whined.

"My hairline is _so wierd_." Elli added.

"My nailbeds _suck_." Popuri finished.

They all turned to look at me. Apparently, it was my turn.

"Uh," I mutter. "I have really bad breath in the morning."

The Karen simply stares, then Popuri mumbles "Ew,".

"Oh my Goddess, I remember this!" Elli had been rummaging through Karen's bookshelves, pulling out a thick pink scrapbook covered with lip-sticked kisses and hearts drawn in permanent marker.

She brought it over to me and took a seat, and Popuri followed. Elli opened it to a page with an Asian girl's picture glued to it.

"Trang Pak. She made out with Coach Carr." She recited.

Karen snorted. "Still true."

Popuri giggled, then turned the page. "Dawn Schwartz is fat ugly virgin."

Karen scoffed. "Still half true."

Elli laughed.

"What is this?" I ask them.

"Oh, it's our Burn Book." Popuri tells me, and then Elli adds.

"We cut out girls' pictures from the yearbook and write comments about them." She points to the next page. "Ann Thomas- dyke."

My eyes grow wide. Ann was my _friend_. How could they say those things about her?

--

**Claire's POV**

That night, I received a phone call.

"I know your secret." Karen said.

Quick, think fast. Play it cool! "Secret? What are you saying about?"

Crap.

"I _know_ you like Gray Hearn."

Oh, no.

--

**Long-ish enough for you? No Graire (I'm tearing up), but the next chapter there will be. XD I LOVE GRAY!**

**-emma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what? I've been updating this super quick! I feel good about not letting you guys suffer, like my other stories. XP Yeah, for the other readers that ARE reading my other stories, I am so freaking sorry. My mind has drawn a blank for all the others. This one is my life. Expect great things. Consider it my apology to you. :)**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**P.S.- I'd respond to your reviews, but if they start to add up, that's half my updating of things no one will read! AHH! I can't have that! So I'll stick to PM for now, I guess. :) Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW! Or Graire, that is! XD**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

"Elli told me you like Gray." Karen explained.

Oh, CRAP. "She did?"

"Yes. But, I mean, I don't care. Do whatever you want. But let me tell you something about Gray Hearn. All he cares about are his friends, school, and his grandfather."

Aww! That's adorable! "Is that _bad_?" I ask.

"Well, if you like him, that's fine." Karen sounds... happier. "I could, you know, talk to him for you. If you want, of course."

"Yeah! I mean, nothing embarassing, right?"

Karen snickers. "Trust me, I know _exactly_ how to play it. But wait. Aren't you like, _so mad _at Elli for telling me?"

If it gets me Gray, then NO. "No."

"If you are, it's ok, you can tell me. It was a pretty bitchy thing for her to do."

"Sure... it was pretty... _bitchy_... But I guess she just likes the attention."

"See, Ell?" Karen seems to be talking to... ELLI? "I told you she wasn't mad."

Elli's voice spoke up. "I can't believe you think I like attention!"

Karen's voice is like honey. "Ok, love ya, bye! See you tomorrow!"

**BEEP.**

I had survived my first 3-way calling.

--

**Claire's POV**

"- and they have this Burn Book, where they write all these nasty things about all the girls at our school." I finished.

"So what does it say about me?" Ann asked, rearranging some body oils back onto the shelf.

We were at the mall again. Except this time, I was with Ann and Rick. We were in Ann's store; some sort of stange body shop. I didn't honestly want to tell Ann what they had written about her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Uh, nothing."

Ann scowls, looking into the distance. "Those bitches."

I sigh.

Rick appears from behind a shelf, carrying a small jar of lotion. "Will this make my poors look smaller?"

"No," Ann replies, grabbing the bottle. "That's for your feet. "

She returns her gaze to me. "Claire, you have _got_ to steal that book. We could publish it, and show everyone what an ax-wound she really is!"

"W-what?" I stutter. "N-no! No way."

"_Claire_," Ann begins. "There are two types of evil people in this world; people that _do_ evil things, and people and _see_ evil things being done, and don't do anything to stop it! Claire, you have the ability to be close to Karen White. Now's our chance!"

"No!" I disagree. "I'll observe, nothing else!"

"Fine. Call me when you grow some balls." Ann returns to arranging her shelves.

"Does that give me the ability to burn that ladies outfit?" Rick ponders the thought, gesturing to a woman wearing a vest covered in small pins.

I look over. _Miss Norbury_!

"Oh, Goddess." Ann whispers. "I love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like seeing a dog walk on it's hind legs!"

Miss Norbury noticed us. "Hey, guys!"

She walked over. Rick smiles. "What are you doing here, Miss Norbury?"

"Oh, I'm just here with my boyfriend." She getures to an old hairy man rummaging through a bin of massage oils, wearing a leather jacket.

I grimace.

"_Joking_." Miss Norbury adds. "Sometimes teachers like to make jokes."

Rick nods. "My grandma takes her wig off when she's drunk."

The teacher agreed. "Your grandma and I have that in common."

I smile, and Ann rolls her eyes.

"So, Claire," Miss Norbury turns to me. "I really hope you join Mathletes. We could really use a girl on the team. Just so, you know, the team could _meet_ a girl."

I laugh. "I think I'm going to do it."

Rick yelps. "You can't join Mathletes! It's social suicide!"

"Thank you, Rick." My math teacher sighed. "Think about it, Claire."

"Yep."

--

**Claire's POV**

With Karen's blessing, I began talking to Gray more and more. On October third, he asked me what day it was.

"It's October third." I smile.

He smiles back, and turns around.

...

Two weeks later, we spoke again.

"It's raining," Gray said, glancing out the window.

I nod. "Yep."

...

But I wanted things to move faster. So I followed my instincts.

I lean towards him. "I'm totally lost. Can you help me?"

But I wasn't lost. I knew exactly what Miss Norbury was saying.

"Yeah." Gray smiles. "It's a factorial, so you multiply each one by n."

Wrong.

"That's the 'summation', right?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're the same thing."

Wrong. He was so wrong. I smile.

"Thanks. I get it now."

"Anytime." He smiles again and turns back around.

It worked! And at the end of class, we spoke again.

"Uh, hey, my friend is having a Halloween party tonight. You should stop by. It's a costume party, and people get pretty into it."

OH MY GODDESS! HE JUST INVITED ME TO A PARTY!

"Grool," I respond, then wince. Big mistake. "I meant to say cool, but then I started to say great."

Gray chuckles. "Uh, well, grool. See you tonight."

...

"Hey, Africa. We've got our first meeting in five minutes. You coming?" Kevin asked me.

I had to get ready for the party. "Uh, yeah. Be right back."

But I wasn't going back. I was going home to work on my costume.

In the regular world, Halloween is a holiday where children dress up in costumes and beg for candy. In girl world, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and other girls can't say anything about it. The hardcore girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears.

--

"Doesn't she look great, honey?" Mrs. White squeals to her husband, as Karen poses in front of a mirror, wearing a sparkly bathing suit and bunny ears.

--

Elli knocks on Popuri's door. She is wearing a leather catsuit and cat ears. Popuri opens the door, wearing a tiny dress and grey ears.

"What are you?" Elli asks.

"I'm a mouse," Popuri points to her ears. "_Duh._"

--

Unfortunately, I didn't know about the girl world, so I ended up looking like this;

I smile as I walk in the front door, wearing a bloodied wedding gown, long black wig, and ghostly white face. I see half naked girls standing along the hallway, two bunnies making out, and a girl dancing seductively around a group of boys. I turn the corner and nearly run into Elli, whom spills her drink. Popuri yelps.

"Why are you dressed so _scary_?" She cries.

"It's Halloween," I respond, confused.

Gray appears behind me, dressed a football player.

"Hey, you made it." He smiles, then his eyes grow wide. "And you're a... zombie bride."

I laugh. "An ex-wife."

"A-awesome. I'll go get you some punch."

"Okay, great." I smile widely.

Popuri speaks up. "You know who's looking fine tonight?"

Elli grins. "Who?"

"Seth Lisowski."

"Oh my Goddess, Popuri, he's your _cousin_."

"Well, yeah, but he's my _first_ cousin. So you have your first cousins, and then your second cousins, and-"

"No, honey, no." Elli cuts her off.

"That's not right, is it?" The pink-haired girl ponders. "Oh, well. Hey, Seth!" She takes off.

Then I notice Karen talking to Gray near the punch bowl.

--

"Hey," Karen smiles.

"Hey," Gray looks confused. "Why are you talking to me?"

The brunette laughs. "What are you talking about? You're so sexy..."

"What are you doing?" He asks. "_You_ broke up with _me_."

"What? No." She giggles, and leans in closer. "You're so hot."

Gray scowls.

Karen sighs. "Ok, can you keep a secret?"

He turns to look at Claire. She waves happily to him. He tenses a smile, then turns back to Karen.

"Fine,"

"Claire told everyone she had this huge crush on you." Karen begins.

"Really?" Gray smiles. "I think she's cool. I invited her here."

"...Well, be careful!" Karen stutters. "She told me she kept this tissue you used, and plans on doing some African voodoo with it to make you like her."

His eyebrows shoot up. "_What_?"

"And she writes 'I heart Gray' on all her binders, and she made this shirt with your name on it, and wears it under all her clothes."

"Y-you're c-crazy." Gray looks away.

"Well, I mean," Karen looks into his eyes, and leans in. "who can blame her? You're gorgeous."

Gray looks convinced. Karen smiles.

"But promise to be nice, okay? I know she's kind of socially retarded and everything, but she's my friend."

"Uh, yeah."

--

**Claire's POV**

I watch Karen talk to Gray. She seems _awfully _close to him.

--

Karen looks over to Claire, then back to Gray. "You look hot tonight."

"Uh, you too." He mutters, trying to avert his gaze.

"I think we made a mistake breaking up." The brunette whispers.

"But you broke up with me-"

--

**Claire's POV**

How could Ann hate Karen so much? She was such a good-

--

And then Karen's lips were on his.

--

**Claire's POV**

SLUT!

--

**OH MY GOD! Looks like Karen had other plans for Gray! How could she kiss him? She _knew_ Claire liked him! That's so low. Seems we have met an interesting crisis. Bit of fluff for you. Not more to come for a while, though. How depressing. But _much_ more conflict. AHHH!! XD**

**-emma.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO! Update. XD I really like coming home and having to write for you! Good stress, you know?**

**The Famous Disclaimer; no, i don't own anything.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

I had food poisoning in Costa Rica once. I got so sick that I thought I was going to die. The thought of Karen and Gray back together was churning my thoughts into emotional food poisoning. My heart began to race. My stomach felt like it was going to drop out my butt! I got out of there before anyone would see me cry. I run all the way to Ann's house, and bust through the door.

"Karen took him back," I sob. "Karen took Gray back!"

Ann rushes over and gives me a hug. "Oh, Claire. We can fix this."

...

Soon, I am seated next to Rick on Ann's couch, in front of a small blackboard. She holds a plastic sword in her hand.

"Karen White is an evil dictator. How do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off their resources." Ann slams the sword onto the chalk board. "Karen White would bo _nothing_ without her man candy, Gray Hearn-" She underlines the phrase 'older boyfriend'"- 'technically good physique-" Ann traces the words 'hot body'"- and loyal band of followers." The last sentence read 'army of skanks'.

I breathe deeply. This is sounds like a lot of undercover work. Very sneaky. Very difficult.

"And Claire, you're going to have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong."

--

**Claire's POV**

Pretending that nothing was wrong was surprisingly easy.

"And she also wanted me to tell you that none of this was her idea, and she _was_ trying to hook you guys up, but he was still interested in her." Elli explained. "And that it's totally not her fault."

"Of course not."

"So you're not mad?" Elli tenses a smile.

"Goddess, no." I smile back

"Oh, good. Because she wanted me to give you this." The petite girl wrapped her arms around me in a hug, grinning with relief. "Let's go eat lunch!"

--

**Claire's POV**

Karen rolls her eyes. "That damn hat. Gray, you look sexy without it. Claire, would you please tell Gray he looks sexy without his hat on?"

She sat in front of me, next to Gray. She was dangling him in front of me like a string. I knew how this would be settled in the animal world.

A bloody and vicious fight.

But this was girl world. And all the fighting had to be secret. Gray stares at me with wide, apologetic eyes. I scowl at no one in particular.

"You look sexy without it." I mumble.

--

**Claire's POV**

Ann sat at my kitchen table, scribbling away at a sheet labeled 'PLASTIC SABOTAGE'.

"C'mon, hurry." I said, getting annoyed. I really needed to get some revenge after that 'sexy-without-it' act.

"What are Kalteen bars?" Rick asked, pulling a box of nutrition bars from a shelf in the kitchen.

"There these wierd Swedish nutrition bars that make you gain weight. My mom gave them to the kids in Africa." I explained.

Ann grabs my arm and smiles.

"I have an idea."

--

**Claire's POV**

"What're you eating?" Karen sneared.

"Oh, it's this wierd nutrition bar my mom uses to lose weight." I roll my eyes like it was obvious.

"Gimme that." She snatched it from my hands.

Excellent.

Karen frowns, glancing at the ingredients. "It's all in like, Swedish or something."

"Yeah, it burns all your carbs." I said. "It just burns up all your carbs. Except they've got some wierd ingredient that's not illegal in the U.S-"

"Ephedermine?" She asks.

"Uh, no-"

"Phedermine?" Karen tries again.

"...Yeah."

She nods, content. "I really want to lose three pounds."

Silence. Karen looks at us, waiting. But it was too late.

"Oh, Goddess, what're you talking about? You're so skinny." Elli and Popuri blurt.

"Shut up." Karen snears, then takes another bite.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Claire, she's probably going to firgure it out. She probably weighs herself like, every five seconds." Ann complains.

"Frig," I add.

"Wait," Rick interupts. "There's this trick I learned at fat camp. You pop the top off the scale, and take some dental floss..."

--

**Claire's POV**

"Kuh-laire, hurry up!" Karen hollers from her room.

I stood in the bathroom, dental floss in hand. I quickly popped of the cover, and poked a hole through the cardboard dile with a bobby pin.

"Claire!" She yells.

"One sec!"

I thread the dental floss through the hole, and set it so it stays on 112. I rapidly put everything back together.

"Claire, Elli's going to curl your hair. And Popuri brought makeup for you."

"Great," I holler back, stepping onto the scale.

112. I lift a large plant that was in the corner, and step back onto the scale. 112.

"Perfect," I smile.

"_Claire_!" Karen yelps.

"Ok, ok." I say, opening the door. "Let's do this."

Elli smiles and steps in, walking me to a chair in the corner. Karen follows, and immediately starts working on my hair.

"You have really great eyebrows." She tells me.

I grin. Elli reaches up to do my hair too, but Karen slaps her hand away. When she goes to start somewhere else, she was pushed away. Elli frowns, and begins on my makeup. Maybe she was finally starting to see what Karen is really like. Our plan is working!

--

**Claire's POV**

The Plastics and I walked down the hall, all eyes on us. I had been completely made over. I looked exactly like Karen. I looked _hot_. When you were with the Plastics, it was liked being famous. People looked at you all the time. And everybody knew things about you.

--

"That new girl, Claire?" Kai grins. "She's hot."

"That new girl moved here from Africa!" A skinny girl squeals.

A large girl with frizzy hair looks stunned. "This one time, I saw Claire buying army pants and flip flops, so I bought army pants anf lip flops."

--

**Claire's POV**

I stood in line for Candy Cane Grams.

Ann whispers. "We have to crack Elli Woodworth. She's the keeper of all secrets. If we get Elli to crack, we'll have cracked the lock on Karen's secrets."

Rick smiles. "Say crack again."

"Crack. Let's reconvene tonight."

"I can't," I oblige. "I have to go to Karen's to practise some dance routine for the Talent Show. We're doing a dance to-"

"Jingle Bell Rock." They say together.

I frown, confused. "You know it?"

"I choreographed it, actually." Ann tenses a smile. "Rick, let's so. Karen's coming."

They leave. Karen approaches. "Why were you talking to Ann Thomas?"

"I don't know. She's so wierd! She just came up to me and started talking about crack." I say.

"Ha ha. She's so pathetic." Karen agrees, and I nod. "Let me tell you something about Ann Thomas. I was best friends with her in middle school. I know, right? It's so embarassing. I don't even... whatever. Then, in eighth grade, I started going out with my first boyfriend Kyle, who was _totally_ gorgeous, but then he moved to Indiana. But Ann was like, _wierdly jealous_ of him. Like, if I blew her off to hang out with Kyle, she'd be like, "Why didn't you call me back?!" And I would be like, "Why are you obsessed with me?" So then, my birthday was an all-girls pool party, and I was like, "I can't even you Ann, because I think you're a lesbian." I mean, I couldn't have a _lesbian_ at my party. I mean, there would be girls in there _bathing suits_. Then her dad called my mom, and was like, yelling at her. It was so retarded. And then in the fall when we started high school, all her hair was cut off, and she was totally wierd. Now I guess she's on crack."

Whoa. A girl in an ugly kilt walks by.

"Oh my Goddess, I love you skirt, where did you get it?" Karen asks.

"Thanks! It was my mom's in the 80's." The girl grins.

"Vintage. It's adorable."

The girl smiles even wider, then walks away. Karen leans in.

"That is the ugliest effing skirt I have ever seen." She snears.

I raise my eyebrows, remembering when she complimented my bracelet. She had been lying.

"So, are you sending any candycanes?" I ask her, shaking off the embarassement.

"Nope, I don't send them, I just get them." Karen laughs. "So you better send me one byotch."

She blows a kiss and walks away.

Oh, I was sending a candycane. I would use three candy canes to crack Elli Woodworth.

"Three, please." I smile.

--

**WOOT! Another update in what? A day? You guys are so spoiled. XD**

**-emma.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, yes, you guys are as spoiled as Karen. XD Look at all these updates! My other stories are beginning to rot, they're so old! Too bad! This is more fun. ^^ Lights... camera... ACTION!**

--

**Claire's POV**

"So, it kind of makes you wonder; 'Why is he so large and obnoxious?'" Mrs. LeClerc recited.

I perked up in my seat when Rick burst through the door in a Santa suit.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Candy cane Grams!" He bellowed.

"Alright, hurry up." The english teacher rolled her eyes.

"Ok." Rick winks at me, then continues passing out the candy. "Taylor Finnigan? One for you. Glenn Coco? Four for you, Glenn Coco! You go Glenn Coco! One for Claire Parker..."

I smile as he hands me one. Elli watches me from the corner of her eye, then speaks up at Rick. "Excuse me, I-"

"And none for Elli Woodworth, buh-bye." Rick skidaddles.

She frowns, mouth hanging open. She looks at me enviously. "Who is that from?"

"It says ; 'Thanks for being such a great friend. Love, Karen'. That's so sweet!" I grin.

Elli scowls. "She never sent _me_ one."

--

**Claire's POV**

I peek out from behind the curtain.

"Welcome to the Mineral High Winter Talent Show everyone!" Principal Anderson said into the microphone.

A large cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." He continued.

I pull the curtain shut, and walk over to Elli, who was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Claire, why would Karen send you a candy cane?" She frowns at me. "I mean, no offence, but she doesn't even like you that much."

"Thanks," I mutter under my breath.

"Maybe she feels awkward since I'm the only one that knows about her nose job..." The petite brunette tilted her head, and then yelped. "Oh my Goddess, pretend you didn't just hear that!"

Too late. I nod, giving her the image her secret was safe with me. Just like she said to me at lunch that day.

--

Rick burts onto the stage.

"Don't look at me." The piano begins. "Everyday is so wonderful... then suddenly... it's hard to breathe..."

Kai, who was sitting in the audience, launches a shoe that hits Rick in the neck.

"I am beautiful, no matter what they say!" Rick belts out, then nearly yells. "_So don't you bring me down_, today!"

--

Kevin starts to rap."Allllll youuuuuuu sucka M.C's ain't got nothing on me. I'm a mathlete; nerd, it's the word, but forget what you heard. I'm like James Bond the Third, shaken not stirred. I'm Kevin Gnapoor. The G is silent when I slip through the door. Make love to a woman on the bathroom floor. I don't play it like shaggy, you'll know it was me. 'Cause next time you see her, she'll be like, 'oh, Kevin G.'!"

The music stops. "That's enough, Kevin." Mr Anderson's voice comes from behind the curtain.

"Happy Holidays, everybody!" Kevin smiles.

Silence.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Elli, go on my right." Karen orders. "Claire, the left."

"What?" Elli whimpers. "Then the whole routine will be messed up!"

I glance from girl to girl.

"We have to go tallest to shortest, so Claire is in the middle." Karen scowls.

"Fine," Elli snears.

I hide my grin.

"Santa's little helpers, everyone!" Principal Anderson introduces.

The curtains open, and I quickly pose like the other three. Elli runs ahead and places a CD player near the front of the stage. The music starts, and we begin to dance.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing, and jingle bells ring_.

_--_

"Does it bother you that they still use your choreography?" Rick asks Ann from behind the stage.

"Shut up," She snears, trying to hide a smile.

"...Damn." Kevin appears from behind. "I'd rather see you out there shakin' that thang."

Ann's mouth drops. Rick bursts out laughing.

--

**Claire's POV**

So far, the routine is going well. And then... the unthinkable thing happened.

_Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun._

_Now the jingle hop has begun._

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock._

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time._

_Dancing, and prancing in Jingle Bell Square,_

_In the fr-_

Suddenly, Elli accidentally turns the wrong way, banging into Karen, and kicking the CD player into the crowd, smacking Kai in the face.

"Kai!" Popuri yelps.

The silence is unbearable. I feel my face burning, as I am in an awkward pose, revealing my cleavage. Damn these tiny oufits! Think. Think of something Karen would do in a situation like this!

...

"... What a bright time, it's the right time..." I start to sing slowly, continuing the dance.

Gray sits up from his hunched over position and his eyes bug out. He joins in.

"To rock the night away..." He looks around, beckoning people to join him.

"Jingle bell time is a swell time... to go riding in a one-horse sleigh." Soon, the entire auditorium is singing.

The Plastics stare for a moment, and then join in, too. Miss Norbury runs to the piano and begins to play.

"Giddy-up, jingle horse. Pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock. Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat. That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!"

I beam with pride as the audience begins to clap wildly. I follow the other girls off stage.

"That was the best it ever went!" Popuri squeals.

Gray runs up from behind Karen and lifts her into a massive hug. I look away. Apparently, he leaned in for a kiss, because Karen refused.

"Nuh uh." She sneared. "Lipgloss."

"Good job, Africa." Kevin appeared from behind me, hand on my shoulder.

I grin back at him. "Thanks,"

When he walks away, I turn to look back at everyone, who was staring at me.

"No wonder you wanted to join Mathletes!" Elli laughs.

"Mathletes?" Gray asks. "I thought you hated math."

My eyes grow wide.

"Oh my Goddess," Elli giggles. "Look how red your face is going! You totally love him. That is so _fetch_."

I shake my head 'no', but Karen interupts.

"Elli!" Karen hollers. "Stop trying to make 'fetch' happen! It's _not going to happen_."

Elli's giggles were reduced to a whimper.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Why should Caesar get to stomp around while we try not to get crushed under his _big feet_?" Elli recites angrily from her essay in English class. "What's so great about Caesar? I mean, Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. And when did it become okay for one person to become the boss of everyone? That's not what Rome is about! We should totally just _stab Caesar_!!!"

...

Elli Woodworth had cracked.

--

**Claire's POV**

I leaned against the sink, drinking in everything Elli was telling me. The tears poured down her face.

"If you only knew how mean she really is. You know I'm not allowed to wear hoop earrings, right?" She sobbed. "Two years ago, she told me hoop earrings were _her_ thing, and that I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. And then, for Hannukah, my parents bought me this pair of _really expensive_ white gold hoops, and I had to pretend I didn't like them." Elli burst into tears once again. "It was _so sad_!"

I comfort her with a hug, and she continues.

"And she still cheats on Gray, you know. Every Thursday, after school, instead of studying for S.A.T.'s, Karen hooks up with Shane Omen in the projection room above the auditorium." The tears start again. "And I never told anybody that, because I'm _such_ a good friend!"

Oh, Karen's in for it now. Nobody hurts Gray.

_Nobody_.

--

**Thursday**

Gray walked over to the gym, lugging his large sports bag. He reads the sign taped to the door.

_Swim Meet_

_The Projection Room above the auditorium_

_3:30-6:00_

"Wha-...?"

...

"Hello?" Gray pounds on the door. "Who's in here?"

Karen yelps and runs to hide behind a large crate. Shane looks around, desperate to find something to cover him. The door opens, and he stands there in his underwear.

"Uhh..." Gray stutters, then shuts the door.

Karen lets out a sigh of relief, completely unnoticed.

--

**The Next Thursday**

**Claire's POV**

I stood talking to Gray, my bag hanging off my shoulder. Rick zips by, grabbing it. I scream.

"My purse! It looks like he's headed for the projection room above the auditorium!" I nod my head, seeing Gray run in that direction, and smile.

...

Gray dodges through the crowd, quickly catching up to Rick. They both burst through the gym doors, a foot away from eachother. Rick pounds un the bleachers, and busts through the door of the auditorium. Trang Pak is making out with Coach Carr.

"Trang Pak?" Rick stutters, removing his ski-mask.

"Coach Carr?" Gray adds, stunned.

"Uhh..." The gym teacher mumbles. "Nothing to see here. Carry on."

--

**Claire's POV**

A few weeks before Spring Break, the Plastics took me to a store called 1, 3 and 5. Karen was trying on her prom dress.

"Um, Karen?" Elli asks, struggling. "The zipper's not going up."

"It's a _five_!" Karen snears lowly. "Claire, all I've been eating are these Kalteen bars. Why aren't I losing weight?"

"Uh," I mutter. "This is just the way the bars work. First, it uses up all your fat, and then builds up your water weight. So now your body's just running on water."

She scoffs. "Whatever."

Popuri leans over to the worker. "Excuse me, do you have this in a bigger size?"

The woman scowls. "Sorry, we only carry sizes 1, 3, and 5." She smirks. "You could try Sears."

Karen mouth nearly hits the floor.

--

**Alright. Ending time. I have a lot more to write, but this chapter seemed to be going on and on and on and on and on and on and on... You get the point. See you tomorrow... spoiled. XD**

**-emma.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. FINALLY! Chapter 7. ^^ I' getting excited! There won't be many more chapters. Maybe four, five or six. I don't want it to drag on, you know? ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**And you know what? This may just be my longest update yet! I guess it's to make up for no update for two nights. Gimme a break. I had Take Your Kid To Work Day, *AND* a Science test, **AND** a French test. Sheesh! XD**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

"Claire, these frigging Kalteen bars are making me break out." Karen groaned, squeezing a zit.

"Oh," I smile faux-sympathetically. "I've got this great skin stuff I can bring you."

She smiled. "Okay,"

--

**Claire's POV**

Meanwhile, in Calculus, even playing dumb required some math skills. I had to figure out how many math questions I could blow without actually _failing_.

"How'd you do?" Gray asked me.

I showed him my test. "Not so good, 71. I think I need a tutor."

"I could help you, if you want."

"Karen won't mind?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No, she's your friend." He thinks about it for another moment. "Well maybe we just won't tell her."

He grins, and I smile back, content.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Karen! Here's the face stuff you wanted."I hand her the tub of face cream filled with foot cream.

"Oh my Goddess, you're a life saver. Here," Karen hands me a small spray bottle of perfume. "Now we're even."

I grin. "Thanks,"

Oh, we were _so_ not even. Not even close.

--

**Claire's POV**

I stared patiently as Gray sat down next to Karen. He leaned in for a kiss.

"You're face smells like peppermint!" He exclaims.

They begin to kiss, and I look away enviously. Popuri smiles dreamily at the two of them. Elli stares at her lunch tray.

Damn foot cream.

--

**Claire's POV**

"This is ass, guys." Ann groaned. "It's been _weeks_, and all we've done is make her face smell like a foot."

"And turned her best friend against her." I add.

"True." She nods. "But I think it's time you tell Gray the truth."

"What? No!" I disagree. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Claire! It's the last thing on our list. Let's take that sucker down!" Ann hollers.

"Just _wait_. Good things take time!"

But would waiting hurt him even more?

--

**Claire's POV**

All I could think about was Gray, and all I could talk about was Karen. I would wait until someone brought her up, just so I could talk about her more. I don't know, it was like... word vomit.

"I have this theory, that if you cut off all of Karen's hair, she'd look like a British man." I said, reapplying my lipgloss.

"You already told me that." Ann rolls her eyes, squeezing a bottle of Intensive Moisturizing Foot Cream into a tub of face cream.

"She's not even that good-looking if you _really_ look at her." I continue.

Ann shrugs. "Meh, now that she's getting fat, her jugs are pretty big."

I giggle. A group of cute senior boys walk by, and one says 'hey'. I greet him back.

"Who was that?" Ann asks.

"I have no freaking clue." I grin.

She frowns. "What is that smell?"

"Oh, it's this new perfume Karen gave me."

"You smell like a baby prostitute." She snears, spritzing the air with body spray.

--

**Claire's POV**

I sat listening to announcements.

"And the nominees for Spring Fling Queen are as follows... Karen White...-" Typical. "- Elli Woodworth...-" What? "Ann Thomas...-" Huh?

"Rick!" Ann hollers, smacking him in the arm.

"I coudn't resist!" He giggles.

"And Claire Parker. Thank You."

"Rick! Did you nominate me, too?" I ask him.

He shakes his head 'no'.

"You mean I was really nominated?" I blush, flattered. "Wow."

Ann and Rick mimick my expression.

--

**Claire's POV**

I sat at Gray's kitchen table. His house was modest- he only lived with his grandfather, so there wasn't much. I mean, what else to grandparents do? Luckily, his grandfather wasn't here. Very lucky, indeed.

"Do you miss Africa?" Gray asks.

"Yeah. I guess I never realized how lonely I was, though."

He nods, understanding. "I'd love to go someday."

"I'll take you sometime!" I blurt.

Oh. That was queer.

Gray grins.

---

**Later, Claire's POV**

Gray leaned into me."The first time I checked, I got four."

Wrong.

"But when I looked again, I got one."

There we go.

"Thanks for tutoring me." I grin.

He smiles. "Well, you're a great student."

"Well, you're a great tutor." I lean in closer, and so does he.

He clears his throat. "How about number three?"

I sigh through my nose, and smile. "I got nine."

"Me, too." He smiles again.

Silence. Gray looks at me, and I look at him. He leans in, and we begin to kiss. I run my fingers through his hair, and his hand slid around my neck.

He breaks away.

"I can't do this. It's not fair to Karen." He shakes his head.

I pout. "Why do you like her?"

"Listen, I know Karen can be really mean, but-"

"Then why do you like her?" I ask again.

"Why do _you_?" Gray snapped, his navy eyes growing wide.

"But-"

"She's just insecure. I mean, there's good and bad in everybody. Karen's just more up-front about it."

"But-" Oh, no. It was coming up. Word vomit. I didn't mean to say it, but- "_She's cheating on you_!"

Gray's face dropped. "What?"

--

**Claire's POV**

I stood there like a doorknob as Karen sobbed. Elli and Popuri sat, comforting her.

"Did he say why?" Popuri asked her.

"Somebody told him about Shane Oman." Karen sniffed, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Who?" Elli asked, looking at me worriedly.

I sent her a look saying 'don't look at me, I didn't blab'.

"Some guy on the baseball team." Tears streamed down Karen's face.

A look of relief washed over my face, and Elli's, too.

"I gave him everything!" Karen continues, sobbing. "I was half a virgin when I met him."

Popuri smiles. "Wanna do something fun? Wanna go to Taco Bell?"

"I can't go to Taco Bell! I'm on an all-carb diet!" Karen yells. "Goddess, Popuri, you are _so stupid_!"

She takes off for the bathroom. Elli follows.

"Karen! Wait! Talk to _me_."

I turn to Popuri, feeling guilty. "You're not stupid."

She smiles. "I am, actually. I'm failing in almost _everything_."

"You must be good at something." I said.

"I can put my whole fist in my mouth. Wanna see?" She raises a fist to her mouth.

I take her fist and lower it. "No. What else?"

"Um," The pink-haired girl mumbled. "Well, I kind of have a fifth sense."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"It's like I have ESPN or something." She adds. "My _breasts_ can tell when it's raining."

My mouth forms an 'O'. "Okay,"

Popuri nods, beaming.

--

**Claire's POV**

In Calculus, Gray walked in and quickly sat down. He didn't even say 'hi'. I must admit, I was mildly horrified when he didn't immediately ask me to be his girlfriend. Sure, break-ups are painful, but how much time did he need? Karen had moved on.

--

Karen was making out with Shane Oman on her bed. Her mom peeks in the doorway.

"Do you kids need anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know. Goddess, I love ya."

She shuts the door.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Elli thinks you're mad at her because she's running for Spring Fling Queen." I say, holding the phone up to my ear.

Karen snorts. "I'm not mad at her. I'm worried about her. Claire, she's _not pretty_. I think somebody nominated her as a joke or something. I mean, that sounds bad and everything, but the Spring Fling Queen is always pretty. The thing is, it _should_ be Popuri, but people overlook her because she's such a slut. I gotta go. I'm going to bed."

She hung up. I sigh, and regain my thoughts to Elli that was on the line.

"Well, she's not mad at you." I say, trying to be positive.

Elli shows no emotion. "Hold on a sec."

"Are you okay-"

"Hello?" Popuri answers her phone.

I listen. Elli speaks. "If osmeone said something bad about you, you'd want to know, right?"

"...No,"

"Well, what if it was someone who you_ thought_ was your friend?"

"...What are you--? Hold on, it's my other line."

--

"Hello?" Popuri answered.

"Let's go out." Karen said, eating a doughnut.

"Okay, hold on. Elli's on the other line."

"_Don't_ invite her."She snapped. "SHe's driving me crazy."

Popuri switches lines.

--

**Claire's POV**

The high-pitched voice sounded on the line again. "Karen's on the other line. She wants to go out, but told me not to invite you." Popuri told Elli.

"Do not hang out with her!" Elli whines.

"Why?"

"You don't want me to tell you."

"Okay, you can tell me. Hold on." Popuri goes to switch lines. "Oh my Goddess, she is so annoying."

"...Who is?" Elli mutters, confused.

"Who is this?"

"Elli."

"Uh, hold on." Popuri changes lines for real.

--

"Oh my Goddess, she is so annoying."

"I know!" Karen scoffs. "Just get rid of her."

"Okay,"

--

**Claire's POV**

"Okay, what is it, Elle?" Popuri asked.

"Karen said everyone hates you because you're such a slut."

"She said that?"

"You didn't hear it from me."

After Popuri put Elli on hold, I mumble. "Wow, Elle, harsh."

"She had a right to know."

Elli hangs up. I do, too.

--

"I can't go out-" Cough, cough. "I'm sick." Popuri fakes.

Karen sighs angrily. "Boo! You whore."

She hangs up. Popuri's mouth drops.

--

**Ooh, some more friend drama! How awful. I hate drama. It makes a good story, though. XD**

**-emma.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go. Let's not waste time to chat. Here's a super long update. XD**

**Disclaimer; yeah, yeah. don't own anything, I know.**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

I can't help but look disgusted as I sat next to Karen. Her face had completely broken out, and fat was bulging out of her in every nook and cranny. She was even wearing sweat pants. On a _Thursday_. She was devoring a baked potato.

"Is butter a carb?" She asked.

I nod.

"Um, Karen?" Popuri spoke up, standing in front of the table next to Elli.

Karen looks up. "_What_?"

"You're wearing sweatpants. It's _Thursday_."

"So?"

"That's against the rules, and that means you can't sit with us." Popuri scratched the back of her head.

"Those rules aren't even real." Karen snears.

"They were real that day I wore a vest!" The pink-haired girl yelled.

"Because that vest was disgusting."

"_You can't sit with us_!" Elli screams.

Silence. Karen looks at me.

"Sweatpants are all that fits me right now."

I look down. She sighs angrily.

"Fine," Karen gets up to leave. "You can walk home, bitches."

She begins to speedwalk to the door, her large buttock swaying from side to side. She rams into a fat girl by accident.

"Watch where you're going, fat-ass!" The girl hollered.

Karen's mouth dropped. The entire cafeteria laughs.

--

**Claire's POV**

"So, what're we doing this weekend?" Elli asks me.

"Oh, i'm supposed to go to Madison on Friday-"

"What?" Popuri muttered.

Elli looks shocked.

"...We've got tickets for this thing-" I continue.

Popuri looks confused.

"...I could try and get out of it...?" I finish.

"Oh, yes. Yeah," The two girls agree.

Was I the new Queen bee?

--

**Claire's POV**

"But I promised Ann I'd go to her Art Show!" I complain, trying to convince my parents.

"But you love Brazilian jazz!" My mother responds.

"But I already promised her I'd go!" I try and whip up some tears. "I don't want to tell her I _lied_."

I let a tear slowly fall down my cheek. My father and mother sigh.

"Alright, fine."

--

**Claire's POV**

"Hey, Gray." I whisper, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm having this small get-together tonight at my place. Wanna come?"

"Will Karen be there?" Gray asked, still looking depressed.

"No, do you think I'm stupid? Of course not." I bat my eyelashes. "So I better see you there, byotch."

He grins, looking slightly confused.

--

**Claire's POV**

Oh my Goddess. I had just asked Gray out, and he said yes! This was the greatest moment of my life.

"Claire?" Miss Norbury asks after class.

I stop at her desk. She hands me another test. A large 'D' is written at the top. My mouth drops.

"It's funny, though. All your work is right, just your answers are wrong." She continues. "I hope he's worth it."

"What?" I ask, suddenly confused.

"You know, Claire, having a boyfriend may seem like the most important thing in the world right now, but it isn't."

I sigh. "Is there anything I could do for extra help?"

"You know what? I'm going to make you join Mathletes. You know why? 'Cause I'm a pusher, Claire. I'm a pusher. I pushed my husband into marrying me -that was a bust-, I pushed myself into working three jobs, and now I'm gonna push you."

I hate her on the inside. "Fine,"

--

**Claire's POV**

"I hate her! I hate her!" I scream. "She's only failing me 'cause she wants me to join the stupid Mathletes. You know what she said to me? 'I'm a pusher, Claire. I'm a pusher'."

"Hahaha," Karen laughs, lying on her bed. "That's funny! Put that in there." She gestures to the Burn Book.

"Like a drug pusher?" Elli asks.

"Probably. She said she works three jobs!"

I take the Book. It was familiar. I had already written 'to gay to function' under Rick's picture, and 'made out with a hotdog' under Mary Wardell's. I scribble down 'drug pusher' under Miss Norburys picture.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Hey, do you need a ride to my Art Show tonight?" Ann asked.

Oh my Goddess. I totally forgot about that. I hadn't forgotten it when I lied to my parents, of course.

"Oh my Goddess, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you! I have to go to Madison with my parents tonight!"

She frowns. "Fine,"

--

**Claire's POV**

"Okay, bye! I love you!" I say to my parents as they drive away Friday night.

As soon as they are around the corner, Elli pulls up in her Range Rover.

--

And this time, Gray wouldn't see me dressed ridiculously like before.

"You," Elli began.

"Look," Popuri continued.

"Awesome." They finished together.

I made my way down the stairs, wearing a sassy, black, silk, strapless dress and black stilettos. The dress had a thick pink stripe running down my left side.

" Thanks. Ok, I've got enough cheese and crackers for twenty people." I say. "Do you think that's enough?"

Elli and Popuri look at eachother. "Uh, yeah, sure."

I grin.

--

**Claire's POV**

It was not enough.

Somehow, word had gotten out about my 'small get-together'. The place was packed.

"Kai is here with Mary Wardell!" Popuri complained, freaking out.

"He just brought her here to make you mad!" Elli contemplated.

The door bell rings. I answer it. Six boys enter, and I know none of them.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"Deek! What up, dog?" One of them hollers, pushing past me.

I sigh. _Whatever_. I go into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of punch. I can see a group of guys digging through our CD collection.

"Dude!" Kai screams. "Put on the 'Ramalayan Monkey Chant'!"

I groan as monkey noises fill the room.

--

"She thinks she's gonna have a party and not invite me?" Karen hollers to Shane. "Who does she think she is?!"

"You're right, hon." He nods.

"I like, _invented_ her, you know?" She slams the car door shut and heads for the front door.

"Yes, of course." Shane follows.

--

Gray enters Claire's house, and heads for the kitchen.

--

**Claire's POV**

I head for the hallway, over to Elli. Popuri is going over to confront Kai. She is extremely drunk.

"Kai? I need to talk to you." She walks over to him, trips, and falls on her face. "I love you!"

I shake my head as someone hands me a jello shot. I down it quickly.

Was Gray blowing me off? I enter the dining room.

--

Gray searches the kitchen, and then looks in the hallway. Where was Claire? Suddenly, the front door opened and Karen stormed in. Gray ducked and makes a dash for the dining room.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Hey!" I scream. "Put that down!"

A group of boys were throwing my mother's tribal vases through the air. I grab it, and run to the kitchen. I stash them under the sink.

--

Gray enters the dining room. Claires is nowhere to be found.

--

**Claire's POV**

I turn and come face to face with Kevin Gnapoor.

"What's up?" He said. "Your friend came to talk to me."

"Oh, no." I mumble, downing another shot.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I only date women of color."

I nod. "I have to pee."

I push my way through the crowd, and head upstairs to the bathroom.

--

Gray walks back into the kitchen, searching for Claire. Where was she?

--

**Claire's POV**

"Popuri?" I ask, opening the bathroom door.

She was making out with Kai, who was leaning against the bathtub. She screamed and looked at me. She looks back to Kai, and slaps him across the face, pretending he jumped on her.

I shut the door, and decided to go to my parents bathroom instead. I open the door to their bedroom, finding two people making out.

"Get out, please." I tell them.

They leave, and I enter the bathroom.

--

Gray bounds up the stairs and opens a bedroom door. It was probably Claire's parents' room. There were many pictures on the dresser. He walked over and picked one up. It was of Claire, riding an elephant. She looked so happy.

--

**Claire's POV**

I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands.

"Ow," I mumble, hitting my elbow on the doorknob.

I open the door, to find Gray looking at my parents' framed photos.

"Gray!"

He turns quickly and looks stunned.

"Oh! I-I uhh, sorry." Gray mumbles.

"It's okay," I grin, rushing over to the bed.

I patted next to me, gesturing for him to sit down.

--

Karen stormed up the stairs.

--

**Claire's POV**

"I've been looking for you for an hour." Gray told me.

"Me, too." I tell him, placing my hand on his thigh.

"You look, um... Are those new clothes?"

I smile. "Thank you."

He seemed awkward. "Do you want to go downstairs?"

I shake my head quickly, making me dizzy. "No, no. Let's stay here."

"... Thank for making me come out tonight."

"Yeah, no problem." I smile wide.

"I know I've been acting wierd, but it's just embarassing when you think you know someone, and you find out they've been lying to you the whole time. Karen cheated on me before, I don't know what I was thinking." Gray mutters, fumbling with his hat, pulling it low over his face.

"I would never lie to you." I say, leaning into him.

"No, I know." Gray smiles weakly.

"Although, okay, listen, okay, I did lie to you a little bit. But it was for a good reason." I continue.

"...W-what do you mean?" He asked me.

"I pretended to be bad at math so you would help me. But I'm not bad at math. I'm really good at math. You're kind of bad at math, but, anyway, isn't that funny?" I lean in to kiss him, but he backs away.

"Wait. You're failing on purpose?" He asked. "That's stupid."

I shake my head. "No, not on purpose. I couldn't talk to you 'cause you were with Karen. And Karen's so scary... and she's bossy... that I had to-"

Uh- oh. It was coming up again. Word vomit-

--

Karen burst through the door.

"What is this?!" She screamed.

--

**Claire's POV**

No. _Actual _vomit.

Gray yells in disgust as I throw up on him.

He gets up and heads down stairs, going for the front door.

"Gray, wait!" I holler, trying to follow him.

"No, just leave me alone!" He screams, walking down the street.

I whimper as I watch him leave. Suddenly, Ann and Rick pull up beside me.

"You _dirty little liar_." She points at me.

"I can explain!" I sob.

"Explain how you forgot to invite us to your party?!" Ann screamed.

"You knew I couldn't invite you! I have to pretend to be plastic!" I holler back.

Rick's mouth form an 'O'. "You're not pretending anymore!"

Ann agrees, nodding. "You're plastic! Cold, shiny, hard _plastic_!"

I begin to walk away, but Rick's car follows. "I can't stop the car, I have a curfew."

"You're the worst!" Ann screams at me. "At least Karen White _knows_ that she's mean! You pretend to be all innocent!" She imitates my voice. "Ooh, I'm Claire. I used to live in Africa with the birds and the monkeys!"

"Shut up," I mumble, tears streaming down my face.

"Curfew." Rick tells Ann, who ignores him. "1:00. It's 1:10!"

"Did you have an _awesome _time? Did you drink _awesome_ jello shots, and listen to some _awesome_ music, and soak up eachothers' _awesomeness_?"

"Shut up!" I cry. "It's not my fault you're like, in love with me or something!"

"WHAT?!" Ann screams.

"Oh no she did not!" Rick yelps.

"In love with you? I don't even _like_ you! And you know who else isn't in love with you? Gray Hearn. He broke up with Karen, and guess what? He _still_ doesn't want you! So why are you still messing with Karen, Claire? I'll tell you why, 'cause you're a bitch! You're a _mean girl_. Here," She whips a rolled up poster at me. "I won first place. You can have it."

I unrolled it. It was a painting of Ann, Rick and I on the first day of school. The tears start again.

--

**At the same time**

Karen angrily chomped an a Kalteen bar. Shane laughs.

"Why are you eating a Kalteen bar?" He asks.

"I'm starving." Karen snears.

"I hate those things." Shane continues. "Coach Carr makes us eat them to go up in weight class."

She stops chewing. "What?"

He shrugs. "They make you gain weight like crazy."

Karen quickly spits it out, realizing she had been tricked. "_Motherfu_--"

--

**Wow. A lot just happened. I had to cut it off at a good part, since my sister is driving me crazy. :/ See you tomorrow. ^^**

**-emma.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to apologize for not putting my own creativity into this story. I never really wanted to change it, just put different characters. AND I did have to type it all. I never just copy and pasted it, then changed the sames. I feel I put more effort into this story than I have in any of my others, and I am proud of that. I hope you're all enjoying it, because I am. ^^ Thank you for the comment, Angela. It made me think. A LOT. XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**And sorry for the slow update. My mom has this theory, that I don't need to e on the computer for more than an hour a day. Pfft. What does she know? XD jk.**

**--**

Karen bursts through the door, screaming at the top of her lungs. She runs upstairs to her room, and tears all the pictures off of her bulletin board. Rushing over to the bookshelf, she grabbed the Burn Book. Karen whipped it off, and flipped to a clear page. Grabbing a black marker, she wrote;

"This girl is the nastiest whore bitch I have ever met! Do not trust her! She is a fugly slut!"

She takes the picture of her and Claire she had ripped off, and cut it in half. She took one half, and layered the back with glue. Karen slammed the picture down onto the page, and wrote underneath;

"Karen White".

It was her own picture.

--

**The next day...**

"I found it in the girls' bathroom." Karen faked sobbed. "It's so mean!"

Principal Anderson had the Book in his hands. "What does this say? Kristen Caussin has...?"

"Vadge odor." She stated, then quickly whipped up some more tears.

"Alright, calm down, Miss White." The man closed the book. "We'll find out whoever did this."

Karen turned ice cold. "There's only three girls who aren't in it."

--

**Claire's POV**

I try not to look around. Just focus on the board, I tell myself. Ann was glaring from beside me, and Rick looked like her wanted to strangle someone. Probably me.

"Claire?"

I jumped. It was Miss Norbury.

"You're wanted in the office."

I nod.

After speedwalking the whole way there, Principal Anderson's head poked around the corner.

"In here, Miss Parker."

Suddenly, Karen is leaving the room. She stops for a moment, and stares at me, content, her steely eyes burning a hole in my head. Then she walked away. I continued into the principal's office. Elli and Popuri were already seated. I sat down between them.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Principal Anderson asked, holding up the Burn Book.

Oh, no.

"No, well, I mean, yes, but it's not mine." I stutter.

"You better get your story straight, Miss Parker, 'cause I'm not messing around here."

"It's not ours, it's Karen's." Elli stated. "She's trying to make it look like we wrote it, but she wrote it."

"Miss Woodworth, why would Karen refer to herself as a-... 'fugly slut'?" The principal asked.

Popuri snorted.

"Miss Smith, this is no time to be laughing."

--

At the same time, Karen walked slowly through the halls, dropping multiple photocopied pages of the Burn Book. She slapped some against lockers, shoved some under classroom doors, and tossed the rest over her shoulder. She was smiling the entire time.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Maybe we're just well-liked. Maybe we're not in the book because everyone likes us. I don't want to be punished for being well-liked. And I don't think my father, _the inventor of Toaster Strudel_, would be very pleased to hear about this." Elli bragged.

--

As the bell rang, students began to file out of the classrooms. They were reading some of the pages.

"'Dawn Shwytzer has a huge ass'?" Dawn read. "Who would write that?!"

Someone beside her snorted. "Who _wouldn't_ write that?"

...

Kai read aloud. "'Trang Pak made out with Coach Carr'?"

The chinese girl next to Trang hollered. "You made out with _my_ boyfriend?! You bitch!"

"You're the bitch!" Trang screamed, attacking her.

...

Mary Wardell grabbed a page that was tossed at her. "'Made out with a hotdog'? That was _one time_!"

--

**Claire's POV**

"I can't answer anymore questions until I have a lawyer present." Elli finished.

"Miss Smith?" Principal Anderson questioned.

"...Whoever wrote it probably didn't think anybody would see it." Popuri smirked.

"You better hope nobody _does_ see it."

--

Total chaos has erupted in the hallways. Girls are crying on the stairs, some are attacking eachother. A scrawny boy whip out his cellphone.

"Mom, can you com pick me up? I'm scared." He whimpered.

Ann stormed through the hallway, and found the page with her own picture on it. "'Ann Thomas- dyke'?!"

Rick looked like her was about to cry. "'To gay to function'?"

She grabbed the page from him. "Hey! That's only okay when _I_ say it!"

...

Miss Norbury tried to calm down some of the girls.

"Girls, calm down. We can work this-" Someone smacked her on the head with a book.

She hit the floor, and opened her eyes. A print-out of her own face lay in front of her.

"'Miss Norbury- drug pusher'."

--

"That was a secret!"

"I never told anybody, I swear!"

"Did you write this?"

"No!"

"Than you told somebody!"

"You bitch!"

"_You're_ the bitch!"

Girls are punching eachother. Kai watches from the sidelines.

"Yeah! Take your top off!" He yells.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Principal Anderson!" Mrs. LeClerc yelled, gripping the doorknob. "They've gone wild! The girls have gone wild!"

My eyes grow wide. Oh, _no_.

Elli, Popuri and I follow Anderson into the hallways. I was immediately reminded of Africa, the way the girls were attacking eachother. But when I closed my eyes, the picture wouldn't go away. This was really happening. The principal had grabbed a baseball bat that was on his mantle.

"I pulled these two off eachother!" Coach Carr bragged nervously, holding two chinese girls apart from eachother.

"Coach Carr, step away from the underage girls."The principal held up his bat, and the gym teacher slowly took a step back, and then shot down the hall.

I grab hold of the stair railing. My life was litterally falling apart right in front of my eyes. This was all my fault. I stare as Principal Anderson walks over to help a girl hanging off the door by her sweater. Her legs flailed and she kicked him away.

"Oh, _hell_ no. I did not leave the south side for this!" He jammed his baseball bat into the fire alarm, setting off the sprinklers.

All the girls began screaming.

"Oh, crap! My _hair_!"

I hold my hands above my head, trying to save my head from the frizz.

"All junior girls report to the gymnasium, _immediately_! _Immediately_!" Anderson hollered.

I trail slowly behind all the other girls.

--

**Claire's POV**

Have you ever walked up to someone, and realized that they were _just_ talking about you? ... Have you ever had it happened sixty times in a row?

I have.

As I entered the gym, every face turned to look at me. I slowly walked up the bleachers and sat next to a tall girl, who moved away. I looked around, receiving multiple dirty looks. I see Ann, and, desperate, wave quaintly to her. She waves back enthusiastically to me, then gives me the finger. I see Rick next to her, wearing a tight baby blue sweater with the hood up, tied tight, and dark sunglasses. He scowls.

"Never in my fourteen years of teaching have I _ever_ seen such behavior." Principal Anderson says. "And from girls! I should cancel your Spring Fling."

"No!" all the girls cried.

I frowned.

"But I'm not going to do that... because we already payed the DJ." He continued. "But I will keep you here _all night_-"

Mrs. LeClerc taped him on the shoulder and muttered. "We can only keep them here until four."

"I will keep keep you here until four, or until we figure this out. Coach Carr has fled school property... Miss Norbury has been accused of selling drugs."

My eyes grow wide. It was just a joke! Why was this happening?

"We need to work this out. Let's start with..." A heavy girl raised her hand. "Okay, you."

The girl nodded. "Some wrote that I use jumbo tampons. But I can't help it if I have a heavy flow and wide-set vagina!"

...

"Alright, Miss Norbury? I'll let you take over." Principal Anderson backed away.

Miss Norbury looked depressed. "Um, alright. Everybody close your eyes."

I shut mine tightly. I don't even care if I was the only one.

"Who here has ever called someone a slut behind their back?"

I raise my hand.

"Open your eyes."

Everyone's hand was raised.

"Alright, close 'em again. Now, who has ever been called a slut?"

My hand shoots up.

"Open 'em."

Once again, everyone's hand was raised. Karen, who was near the front, stood.

"Excuse me," She complained. "But I don't think it's fair that the _victims_ in this situation have to go through this."

Miss Norbury smirked. "Okay, then. Who here has ever been called a slut by Karen White?"

I raised my hand. Popuri's shot up before mine. Gretchen was up, too. A lot of other girls were raised. Even Mrs. LeClerc's. Karen sneared, then sat back down.

"Let's confront eachother about our problems." Miss Norbury stated.

--

**Claire's POV**

I was so swept up with the Plastics, that I didn't notice the other cliques. I didn't know they had such issues.

"You've been acting so stuck-up ever since you were switched to short fielder." An athletic girl complained to her friend. "And Dawn agrees with me."

Dawn shook her head. "Don't drag me into this. I'm pitching tomorrow."

"Claire?" Miss Norbury asked. "Do you have anything you want to admit? Anything you want to live up to...?"

I knew she was hinting about the drug-pusher thing. But I wasn't about to admit that. "No,"

"Are you sure?" She looked hurt.

"Yes," I nod, running a hand through my hair.

And then she said the worst thing a person could ever tell you.

"Your parents were eaten by cannibals!"

... Okay, the second worse.

"I'm really dissapointed in you, Claire." Miss Norbury told me.

I look down.

Miss Norbury also shook her head. "Alright, this isn't working. Everyone take out a piece of paper."

--

**Claire's POV**

Miss Norbury had us write down apologies and read them in front of everybody. We had to stand on a table and let the other girls catch us. It was supposed to make us... trust eachother...?

"Elli," Popuri began slowly. "I'm sorry I laughed at you that time you got diarrhea at Shane's party... And I'm sorry for repeating it now."

She turned and fell into the crowd. Surprisingly, everyone caught her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Elli stepped up.

"I'm sorry I'm so popular, and everyone is jealous of me." She turned and fell back.

Popuri's arms were the only one's outstretched. They both landed painfully on the floor.

"Walk it off." Miss Norbury told her while she helped the girls stand back up.

...

"Lisa, I don't hate you because you're fat." A girl in a wheelchair recited. "You're fat because I hate you."

She struggled to back into the crowd. Although, they caught her. Well, kind of.

"Next,"

"Cindy, I'm sorry I called you a gap-toothed bitch. It's not your fault you're so gap-toothed."

...

"Next,"

A tearful girl stepped on stage. "I wish we could all be friends, like we used to be in middle school. I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles-"

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN GO HERE!" Damian yelled from the crowd, then ducked back down.

"...Do you even go to this school?" Miss Norbury asked her.

"...No... I just have a lot of feelings..." The girl sniffed.

"...Go home... just go..." The calculus teacher waved her off. "Next,"

... Oh my Goddess, I was next! I scurried back to the end of the line. Ann glared at me, then walked to the front.

"Um, I have a confession." She said loudly.

Everyone turned to look.

"Well, you all know about my friend. She's new this year, and-"

Now everyone was looking at me. I must've been shaking.

"Well, I convinced her that it would be fun to mess with Karen White's life. So I had her pretend to be Karen's friend, and then she'd come to my place and we'd laugh about all the dumb things Karen's said. Oh! And we tricked her into eating these nutrition bars that make you gain weight, and turned her best friends against her, made her face smell like a foot-" She grins.

I could feel the tears coming on. Some people looked impressed. Most looked disgusted.

"Oh! And you know Karen's ex-boyfriend, Gray?" Ann added.

I whispered. "No, don't-"

"Claire made out with him while he and Karen were going out."

Everyone gaped at me, wide-eyed. Karen was fuming. Tears streamed down my face.

"Are you wondering _why_ I did this, Karen?" Ann turned to Karen. "...Because I've got a big _LESBIAN_ CRUSH ON YOU!" She hollered. "Suck on that!"

The audience began to chant. "Ann! Ann! Ann! Ann! Ann!" they cheered.

Karen sent me a withering look, and made a dash for the exit. I ran after her.

"Karen, wait!" I sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen-"

"You mean for me to find out everyone hates me?" She glared, then continued walking across the parking lot to her mother's car.

"Karen-"

"Do you _know_ the things people say about you?" Karen screamed. "They say you're a homeschooled jungle freak that is a less hot version of _me_."

She began to cross the road, then turned back to me. "So you can take that fake apology, and shove it up your hairy-"

**BANG!**

**--**

**OH EM GEE! Great ending, huh? XD Don't worry; it's not over yet.**

**-emma.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No time to talk! Write! Write! Write!**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

She was hit by a bus.

That's how Karen White died.

...

Just kidding. But she did get seriously hurt, though. Some girls said they saw her head go all the way around. Some said that _I_ pushed her. But those are just rumors.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Everybody done?" My mother asked, removing my plate from in front of me.

"No," I respond.

She ignores me.

"Mom, I didn't do it!" I complain.

My whole family was against me now, too.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." She snaps.

"Believe me! I'm your daughter!" I respond.

My father stares at me, dissapointed.

There was a pause at the sink.

"What are my tribal vases doing under the sink?" My mother asked.

I stare at her. "Uh, I don't know."

"These were the feritlity vases of the Uunda Belli tribe!"

I snort under my breath. "...So?"

"Who are you?" She asked, and then left the room, confused.

I look to my father, then reach into my pocket and took out my math test. "Um, I need you to sign these to know that I'm failing."

He sighed. One of those parental sighs, you know? The one that means they're dissapointed and worried at the same time. The one you know just comes with a catch.

"I'm going to have to ground you, you know." Dad mumbles.

"I kind of figured that." I grin sheepishly.

"So did you really write that book?" He suddenly asks.

"No, Dad."

My father tapped his fingers on the table. He didn't believe me. No one did. I made a promise then and there that I would fix everything. I would undo all the bad stuff I had done. I would make them believe. No matter what I had to do.

--

**Claire's POV**

I stepped into Calculus class to find Miss Norbury gone, and a room filled with policemen. I hurry to my seat.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Gray.

He turns, and answers vaguely. "Someone accused Miss Norbury of selling drugs."

My mouth drops. Principal Anderson stood at the front.

"Since the accusations made about Coach Carr turned out to be extremely _true_, we have to further out investigation. If someone would just come up and admit they did it, we wouldn't have to take such precautions. But, until otherwise..."

Now was my chance. Do it! Now! I went to stand, but Gray spoke up.

"That book was written by a bunch of stupid girls who are bored with their own lame lives." He announced.

I grimace.

"Mr. Hearn, if I could drop this, I would. But we can't. Too many parents are concerned about the safety of their children." The principal apologized.

Gray looked so upset. I felt bad. I didn't want him to be depressed. I stood.

"Principal Anderson? I did it."

The class fell silent. Gray turned to gawk at me. I look at him apologetically. Principal Anderson shakes his head slowly.

"Come with me, Miss Parker."

I follow with my head held high. Well, as high as I could hold it. I was proud of myself.

... Wasn't I?

--

**Claire's POV**

They say when you get bit by a snake, you're supposed to suck the poison out. So that's what I had to do. Suck all the poison out of my life. Starting with Karen.

... You know, the more you're feared, the more flowers you seem to get. I grip a bouquet tightly in my sweaty hands and open the door. When I found Karen, she was sitting up in bed, wearing a spinal halo. Her mother stood by her side. They were surrounded by press. And flowers.

"There was a couple hours that I didn't think she would make it." Mrs. White tearfully told the reporters.

Karen rolled her eyes. Her mother grabbed a box and held them up for everyone to see. Oh, no.

"And since she's lost _so much_ weight on the I.V., the doctors gave us these Kalteen bars."

The injured girl's mouth dropped, and Karen began screaming.

"Uh, oh. Somebody's crabby." Her mother smiled sheepishly.

I set my flowers gently on a side table, and get out of there as fast as I can.

--

**Claire's POV**

I wasn't going to Spring Fling. I didn't want to, but I couldn't anyway. There was a Mathlete competition that night.

--

Popuri was putting on body crystals in the shape of a 'P' in her mirror. When she turned, it was backwards.

"Perfect," She grinned.

--

Elli is applying lipgloss. She poses, then removed her retainer.

"Look. In'. Good." She grinned.

--

Karen tugged at her hair. Her mother was decorating the spinal halo with flowers.

"Beautiful!" Mrs. White cried.

--

Rick stepped out of the bathroom wearing a plum colored tux. Ann came up beside him, wearing the exact same thing. They nodded at eachother, smiling.

--

**Claire's POV**

I put on my Mathletes jacket and stare intently at my Spring Fling dress. Not that I would get to wear it or anything. It just looked nice.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Alright, Africa." Kevin leaned into our huddle. "Show us what you got."

I nod.

"You nervous?" MIss Norbury appears behind me.

At least _she_ had forgiven me. I nod. "Yes,"

"Don't be," She grins. "Not one of those Marymount boys are cute."

She sits back down, and I stand, shaking, at the large podium for my team.

"Welcome to the annual Mineral versus Marymount Mathlete Competition." The announcer... announced.

I sigh, stressed, as the audience claps. Who would actually want to be here? Not me.

"Mineral, a 555-mile, 5-hour plane trip was flown at two speeds. For the first part of the trip, the average speed was 105 m.p.h. The remainder of the trip was flown at 115 m.p.h. For how long did the plane fly at each speed?"

Uh...

I turn to Kevin, who was scribbling down a bunch of equations. I gulp.

"You draw a box, right?" I whisper.

He pounds the buzzer. "Two hours at 105, and three at 115."

"That is correct." The announcer smiles politely.

... Wow. I was really rusty.

--

Rick held up a box full of ballets, trying to be heard over the pounding music.

"Don't forget to vote for your Spring Fling Queen!" He hollered, a strobe light shining in his face.

A boy at the voting table laughed.

"I'm voting for Karen White, because she got hit by a bus."

His buddy snorted. "I'm voting for Claire Parker, 'cause she pushed her."

They high-fived.

--

**Claire's POV**

"After 87 consecutive rounds, we have come to a tie." The announcer proclaimed.

Oh, great.

"Mineral High, Marymount High? Please choose one person from the other team to compete in the sudden death round."

My group huddles.

"Let's choose the girl!" Kevin whisper-yells.

I agree, not really knowing what was going on. Once the other team decided, we stood waiting.

"Mineral?"

"We choose conestant Craft." Kevin announces.

The nerdy Marymount boys nod. "We choose the girl, too."

I roll my eyes. Typical. Wait. Did they just choose me? Oh, man.

"Contestant Claire Parker." The announcer states. "You may step up to the closer podium."

I walk over to a music stand that stood in the center of the stage. Carolyn Craft appeared in front of me.

Miss Carolyn Crafter seriously needed to pluck her eyebrows. Her outfit looked like it was picked out by a blind Sunday school teacher. And she had a smear of Dollar Store lipstick on her snaggletooth.

"Find the limit of this equation." The announcer gestured to a long euquation behind him on a whiteboard.

Oh, jeeze. I notice Carolyn begin writing immediately. Think, Claire, think! Limits... why couldn't I remember limits? ... Oh. That was the week Gray got his hair cut. Oh Goddess, he looked cute. I try to erase his head from my mind, seeing through him to the board titled 'Limits'. And as I wrote, I began to think. Making fun of Carolyn Craft wouldn't make me any cooler. Saying she was ugly wasn't going to make me prettier. And saying she was stupid wouldn't make me any smarter.

Carolyn's buzzer rang. She grinned. "The limit is negative one."

Oh, crap. I lost.

"That is incorrect." The announcer said. "Mineral, if you answer this right, you win."

The tension in the room shifted towards me, and only me. I groan. Think! Just forget about Gray, and focus... If the limit never approaches anything, then...

"The limit does not exist..." I mutter, then become louder. "The limit does not exist!"

"Please give a round of applause for our new state champions, the Mineral High Mathletes!" The announcer bellowed.

I squeal with delight, and politely shook Carolyn's hand.

"Good game," I tell her.

She grins, then returns to her depressed team. I turn and face my group. They are beaming. Kevin is ecstatic.

"Whoo! Yeah! You want some 'o this?" He screams, tearing off his shirt. "You want some?! How do you like me now?! Yeah!"

Marymount simply stares. I send Carolyn an apologetic look, and she smiles and shakes her head.

...

"Alright, Africa!" Kevin is still cheering by the time we get to the van. "You nailed it!"

"Thanks," I grin.

"So are we headed to Spring Fling, or what?" Jeffrey, another teammate asks.

"Spring Fling?" I repeat.

"Well that's what we got the jackets for. We gotta look hot rollin' into Spring Fling!" Kevin screams.

"I can't, I'm grounded." I tell them.

Miss Norbury nudges my shoulder. "You're already out. Go on. It's not big deal."

I sigh, giving in. "Oh, fine."

--

**Claire's POV**

I gaze at myself in the bathroom mirror. The silky blond hair, big blue eyes, and flushed face didn't look half bad. Okay, so maybe my hair wasn't _as_ silky, and my eyes weren't as big, but I _felt_ pretty. I guess that's all that really matters. Karen appeard behind me, looking very mellow. I'm guessing it was her pain medication.

"Karen!" I say, a bit too loud. "You look really pretty."

She sounds deadpan. "I'm wearing a spinal halo."

"I'm really sorry about the bus. I feel that it's my fault."

"Stop trying to make this all about you, Kuh-laire." Karen complains. "I'm the one that got hit by a bus."

"No, I know. I'm sorry about all the other stuff, too." I smile sheepishly.

"... Okay," She agreed. "I'll accept your apology. Because I'm a very Zen person... And I'm on a lot of pain medication right now."

I grin.

"Look, I'm sorry I took Gray away from you." Karen turned the focus on me. "He really does like you, you know. He was always talking about how 'unsual' you are. It really pissed me off. It was like, when I was seven, I had this really expensive doll house from Germany, but I never played with it anymore, so my mom wanted to give it to my cousin. And even though I didn't want it anymore-"

I cut her off. "You beg your mom to let you keep it?"

"I threw it down the stairs." Karen laughs. "I smashed it because I didn't want anyone else to have it."

I giggle. Suddenly, Mrs. White bursts through the door.

"Karen! They're about to announce the Queen!" She screamed.

I smiled when she shot back out the door. Karen turned to me.

"Can you believe my effing mom is here?" She grins, and then exits the bathroom.

I stand there, dumbstruck. Karen had actually forgiven _and_ apologized to me. I waited another minute or two, and left the bathroom. As soon as I stepped back into the pounding music, I saw my parents.

"She's supposed to be grounded!" My mom was screaming to Principal Anderson. "_He_ let her out!" She pointed to my father, who shrugged.

I ducked back into the crowd when she began to look aorund again. The principal took out a mic.

"Do we have all the nominees for Spring Fling on stage?" He asked.

Elli, Karen, Ann, Shane, and a few other boys we standing on stage. They nodded.

I turn, trying not to let anyone see me. I should've been up there, too.

"Alright, good. I'd just like you all to know that you're _all _winners. And that I couldn't be happier this year is ending. Here we go. The Spring Fling King is..." Principal Anderson opened a smal card he was holding. "... Shane Oman!"

A loud cheer. Shane clomped across the stage, hands in the air.

"Yeah!" He hollered.

I clapped politely along with the rest, secretely hiding the fact that I wanted Gray to win. I didn't even know if he had been nominated.

"Congradulations, Shane." Principal Anderson grinned. "And the Spring Fling queen, future co-president of the Student Activities Board, and the winner of two free coupons to the Walker Brothers' Pancake house is..."

I notice my mother had spotted me, and I solemly started to make my way through the crowd towards her. I was tired of people being mad at me.

"Claire Parker!"

--

**OH, BABY! Look who won Spring Fling Queen! Only one more chapter until the end. How sad. Be ready. What is Gray going to think? The story is ending tomorrow. Or the next day. Whenever I get a chance to update. XD**

**-emma.**


	11. The End

**I never meant for this to be an different. Just. So. You. Know. And I'm writing a one-shot tomorrow, so you can enoy _my _****writing then. And so this is the end. How sad. :( ... XD**

**Disclaimer; i don't own Mean Girls, or Harvest Moon.**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

I froze in place. The crowd had grown silent, and my mother's face had dropped. I turned to the stage.

"Is Claire Parker here?" Principal Anderson asked.

A spotlight shined into my eyes.

"There she is. C'mon up, Claire!"

A few people clapped. Most people stared. I walk slowly up to the stage. When I got there, a plastic tiara was placed on my head. Did I have to give a speech or something? Great. No, wait. This was good. I could complete my task.

"Wow, I, uh, I've never been to one of these before." I say into the microphone stand.

Principal Anderson leans in. "It isn't necessary to make a speech."

"No, I know. I want to."

He nods.

I continue. "But when I think about how many people wanted this crown, and how many people cried over it... I mean, everyone looks like royalty tonight. Kiersten, you look beautiful. And that hairdo must've taken hours." I point to a girl with a complicated hairdo. "And Mary, that dress is amazing." I gesture to Mary Wardell, who was wearing an aqua colored gown. She looked like a supermodel. "So why is everyone stressing over this? I mean, it's just plastic-" I take off my crown, and grip it tightly."... I could really just...-"

I snapped it in half. Everyone gasped. Rick began to cry.

"Share it," I continue, looking around. "With Elli Woodworth..." I toss a piece to Elli, who grins. "Partial Spring Fling Queen, Ann Thomas..." I toss another piece to Ann, who holds it above her head like a trophy. "And a piece for Karen White. She fractured her spine, and she still looks like a rockstar." I hand a piece to Karen, who waves stiffly like the Queen of England. "And some for everybody else." I toss multpile pieces into the crowd, then turn to Principal Anderson.

"Thank you." He grins.

I smile back. "Can we dance now?"

He nods. I leave the stage, and find my parents smiling. My mom mouths the words "You can stay". I smile at her, thankful. Ann and Rick appeared behind me. They grin.

"I'm a Queen!" Rick giggles, holding up a piece of shiny plastic.

"As am I," Ann shows her morsel of crown.

"Are we still in a fight?" I ask them.

Ann laughs. "Are you still an asshole?"

I shake my head, smiling. "Nah, I think I'm through with that phase."

"Good."

And then Gray was next to me. Ann and Rick hurried away. I turned to him.

"On behalf of the senior class, I'd like to present you with two-" Gray began, but Ann snatched one away.

"Thanks, sucker!" She squealed.

He laughs. "- _one_ free coupon to the Walker Brother Pancake House."

He hands me a coupon. A slow song starts to play, and I place my arms around his neck. His find my waist.

"Congratulations on winning state." He smiled.

"Thanks. We had to do limits. I thought I was gonna hurl." I laugh.

"How's your stomach now?" He asked.

I grin. "Fine,"

"Feeling nauseous at all?"

"No,"

"Okay, grool." He grins.

We begin to kiss. And this time, he doesn't pull away.

Ann is kissing Rick. They break apart.

"Ew," They both mutter.

Kevin Gnapoor walks up to Ann, and they begin dancing.

"Caucasian?" He asked.

"Lebanese." She grins.

--

**Claire's POV**

So that's how I went from Home-schooled Jungle Freak, to Solid Plastic, to the Most Hated Person On Earth, to Partial Spring Fling Queen, to Actual Human Being. Karen's therapist recommended she take out all her anger in sports. Elli found herself a new clique and a new Queen Bee to serve; The hot Vietnamese girls. Popuri used her 'special ability' on the morning announcements.

It is pouring rain. "Hi! I'm Popuri Smith, and..." She squeezed her breasts. "There's a thirty percent chance that it's already raining!" She grins.

And Gray went to Northwestern University, so I got to see him on weekends. I look up to see Ann and Kevin Gnapoor making out. Karen walks by.

"Karen!" I wave.

She waves back.

"Oh, no." Rick mutters. "New plastics."

He points to a group of girls. One has pink hair. One has long brown hair. The other has short brown hair. A blonde girl trailed behind them. They glared at as, stepping into the street.

**BANG!**

And they were hit by a bus.

--

The girls backed away, screaming.

--

**Claire's POV**

... Just kidding.

--

**fin.**

**-emma.**


End file.
